Repeat
by Kirriri
Summary: Alice is surprised when she is told she must work with a partner. Her boss soon reveals her partner to be Piers Nivans! How will she deal having to go on a mission with this guy? The newest threats in New York aren't making it any easier. OCXPiers - Commission for Shakshun from dA -
1. Chapter 1

"A partner?" I cried angrily. I jumped up slapping my hands on Craig's desk.

"Yes Alice, it has come to our attention that while the terrorist attacks are getting worst it's not a good idea for you to be running around on your own. It's dangerous!" He exclaimed just as angrily as I was.

"I don't care. I'm fine on my own. I've been working solo for nearly two years now, I'm fine." I growl.

"You are obviously not fine. Look at those injuries." He argues. My eyes quickly glance at the bandages on my shoulder. Those damn monsters . . .

"That was a one time thing. I was being stupid and reckless. I got distracted just once and-" Craig cut me off shaking his head.

"Just once? Nothing is promised to happen just once. What about next time? You may not be lucky enough to get away with only one injury. Your to good of an agent to be lost over something like that. We need you, the world needs you. Your the ideal operative to fight these-" It was my turn to interrupt him.

"I get it. You don't want me to die so you can just use me." I snap crossing my arms. I fall back into the plush chair behind me.

"Alice-"

"No, I get it! Really. If I was you I wouldn't want to lose my most precious toy either. Now who's this 'partner' you've chosen for me, anyways?" I ask. A twinge of pain shot through my arm as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Piers Nivans." I swear at that moment I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Him?" I gag. I thought back to the incident back in Edonia and Lanshiang. Everyone at BSAA knew about it. Piers Nivans was deemed a legend of sort.

"Yes him. I've already briefed him and he has accepted you as his new partner. I've even prepared a mission for the two of you."

"No training together? I don't even get to meet him first? Oh yeah that sounds smart. Your telling me going out alone is dangerous but to just throw me in the battlefield with some nitwit is smart? He'll get me killed."

"Alice, don't think into it to much. Piers is a great young man and we're not hesitant to ensure you that you'll make a great pair."

"Alright then, when do I get to meet this kid?" I ask.

"This kid, is actually only a year younger than you." A husky voice said from behind me. I stand and swivel around to the face of the one and only Piers Nivans. He's tall, maybe just about 6ft, so 4/5 inches taller than me. He has a large muscular frame and a broad jaw line. His eyes are a light brooding blue. His hair is light brown worn short, slightly spiking up in a bedhead fashion. He wore the standard operative uniform and stood rigidly ready for an attack.

"Oh, well my bad." I snapped crossing my arms once again. He didn't really look 31. He looked 25, or 26 maybe. He looked like a real member of the BSAA, unlike me and my getup.

I have short dark brown choppy hair. My bangs cover my right eye, which is a 'limitation' in battle, as Craig says. My eyes are an inhuman red. My skin is the average tan but covered in various scars from my job. My most obvious scars being the 2 ragged ones on my exposed left cheek or the three parallel scars on my neck. I wear a red crew neck tank top with a black leather jacket over it. The jacket has a high collar and it flows down to my mid-calf, another 'limitation' according to Craig. I wear a brown belt around my dark blue spandex pants. While they're spandex they hang a little loose looking almost like regular old jeans. I have my black boots with a white fur lining and white strings. To complete my look I have black fingerless gloves.

A long time ago I've stopped fallowing the fashion code around here. While some operatives liked the BSAA standard uniform I did not. I preferred my light, and well bad ass, clothing over the uniform. I got hell from my boss Craig for weeks until he gave up.

I pop out of my train of thought and fix my gaze on Piers. Was this 'kid' really the perfect partner for me?

"Hey, how long were you listening to our, ya know, conversation?" I asked.

"Since you walked in." He confirmed what I feared most. I felt a moment of guilt but shrugged it off. Being called a nitwit who would kill me isn't that insulting, right?

"Right, hey boss, what's our 'mission'?" I asked turning back to Craig. He sighed opening up a filing folder. He span it around showing a picture of an older man. He has slightly balding gray hair and a few inches long beard. He wore glasses and a suit.

"Your mission is this, or him. His name is Richard Black. Some information has come back telling us that this man is our newest threat."

"Newest threat? What about the 55% group, or that Edward guy?" I asked I thought about the recent terrorist attacks and the groups behind them.

"For now we have teams working on those cases. Anyways, our intelligence said that this man is preparing for an attack, a large one. We believe he's planning to release the virus in New York city." My jaw dropped. The virus being dropped in such a place would have really bad consequences. The virus would spread so quickly that there's be no beating it. That would be the becoming of mankind.

"Your kidding right? I mean if that happens-" I began.

"Yes. Alice that's why its important for you two work together."

"Why send us?" I glance over at Piers who actually said something. I was beginning to fear that he never talks, and that's never fun.

"Because, Piers, your now partners with the best operative. Alice is the perfect killing machine when it comes to the virus." Craig said smirking. I fought an urge to grab that black hair and tell him to stop bragging about me. I don't like to be bragged about.

"Really now?" Piers said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really not." I snap. "When do we deploy?"

"Today, or actually right now." This time I wanted to grab his black hair and slam his head into the desk.

"Your kidding me? I've been issued a two week vacation and its only been a week. And my shoulder! Half of the things I could do while fighting I can't do now. How am I supposed to shoot?"

"Well Alice I'm very aware that your ambidextrous. You'll do just fine."

"Keep saying that until I die, boss." I begin to walk towards the door then stop just short. I looked back my eyes briefly meeting Piers before they dashed to Craig. "Hey, throw me the file will you? I'll look over it myself. Leave in 2 hours?" Craig sighed, the kind of sigh that wonders "Why do I even try?". And really that was a good question. Craig handed the folder to Piers who tossed it to me.

"Don't disappoint me." Craig said solemnly.

"Can't make any promises." I shot back.

I curled my feet underneath me with the file in hand. I sat in my small room at BSAA headquarters. The dim light barely illuminated the words on the paper. My hand created dancing shadows that distracted me from the task at hand. I sighed finally opening the file. The paper on top is the picture of Richard Black that I saw earlier. I traced my finger on the frame of his face.

"Bastard." I growled. I tossed the photo next to me on the couch. The next paper made me squint to read the small this-is-all-business print.

Threat – Richard James Black

Given Name: Jacques Avis Lazare

DOB: 31/17/1960

Ethnicity: French

Weight: 216 lb

Height: 6' 4''

Eyes: Gray

Hair: White

Facial Hair: Beard

Scars/Markings: A feint scar across the bridge of nose. A tattoo of an X on right shoulder. Has a birth mark on right hand. Scar on left arm and right wrist.

Other: Wears glasses. Is balding on head.

Black came to the USA in 1984. After charged for the break in of Anne Marie Jones' apartment he was sentenced a prison statement of 42-120 months. After further investigation he was also charged for the break in of two other victims. He was then sentenced to 144 months months in the California state penitentiary. After he was released there was no documented activity of him for 8 years. Black was then seen as a CEO for JUMP pharmaceutical in 20011. In 2012 he traveled to his home country France where he is suspected to live.

In France he is suspected to be the current leader of the ex-branch of the 55% group. The branch had broken of with the 55% group creating there own group which is considered a threat. After the UMBRELLA incident Black had received 4 samples of the Virus, one of which has been used resulting the death of roughly 200 civilians in France. Black is foten seen at many events such as the 'Green Assassin' and the bombing in southern England. He was #4 on the FBI's most wanted list.

Number four on the FBI's most wanted list? Why did Craig want Piers and I take care of this mess? I let my head fall back. I took off my right glove and raised that hand up above me. I studied my hand angling it different ways. Could I do this? Did I want to do this? But then again do I really have the choice?

"I can do this." I groaned. I glanced at the clock and decided I had enough time to take a shower.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I walked into the garage. Craig and Piers looked up at me. They both stood around a black Mercedes. I couldn't hear their conversation over the sound of other people working.

"Did you read the file?" Craig asked. I shrugged.

"Some of it."

"Well, you two are going to New York. That's where we've last seen Black. You two will be going and finding Black. Under all circumstances you must capture him call in back up and do not let him release the virus." Craig informed me.

I threw my bag into the trunk of the Mercedes. "Gotchya boss." I walk to the drivers side and opened the door.

"Hey-" Piers began.

"I call driving." I add last moment. I swing myself inside and Piers sighed getting in on the passenger side. Before I could slam my door Craig put his arm on the top of my door.

"Of course." Craig grumbled. "Now make me proud alright? This-"

"Yeah, I know Craig. This is my duty as a member of the BSAA to protect human rights and stop the evil bad guys." I pipe up.

"Alright. Good luck you two." Craig slammed the door and I revved the engine. I glance over at Piers and smiled.

"Ready to get this party started?" I asked with a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Turns out our 'party' was a dull near silent 6 hour drive. 6 hours. "Do you ever talk?" I ask. Piers glanced up from the book in his hand.

"When I want to." The tone of his voice cut off all possibility of a real conversation. But I hate silence and really driving isn't all that fun on a straight interstate.

"Well, how about now?" I ask. Piers was silent. "Do you like . . . cheese?" I asked.

"Cheese is alright." Silence. 1 minute . . . 2 minutes . . . 5 minutes. 5 minutes of silence.

"Why did you decide to become a member of the BSAA?" I finally ask.

"I wanted to help people. I began working for the police, but after I saw what was happening to the world, I knew I had to help in anyway I could."

"That's honorable." I murmur.

"Why did you join the BSAA?" He asked. I gave him a glance then focused my gaze at the road in front of me.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"And why is that?"

"Because I didn't. Not everyone has freedom . . . Now how about some music?" I lean forwards forcefully turning on the radio. Piers went quite then turned his head towards the head.

I push the break causing the car to stop. 9551 Main Street. I stared up at the large grand hotel. I pushed myself out of the car tossing the keys to the driver who'll park the Mercedes. Piers grabbed his bag and tossed me mine. I caught it with one hand and slung the duffel bag over shoulder.

I fallowed Piers into the lobby of the hotel. The lobby was a large open area. The floors are a white marble that matches the marble columns and vast ceilings with chandeliers. To the left is elevators beyond various decorative couches and tables. To the right is the front desk with bell hops next to it.

We walked to the front desk where Piers talked to a pretty blonde girl while displaying several papers. I left my bag with the bell hop waiting on Piers. I walked back outside and glanced up at the setting sun.

I turned to the left and pushed my way pass pedestrian. If Black really succeeded in his plan to release the virus in New York, I wonder which of these people would get killed in the act. I pushed the idea away and sped up my pace. Had Piers noticed I walked off?

I take a right then a left and a left again. I noticed a little girl hunched over crying in the nook of two buildings. I bargained my possibilities. Be a normal person and keep walking or help her out. Of course I ended up opting for the second option.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" I asked crouching down. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me through blonde hair.

"I'm lost." She whimpered.

"Lost?" She nodded and stood up. She grabbed my hand and clung to me. I was surprised she was so quick to trust a stranger. Well she is only about 8. She pulled me forward as if she knew exactly where to go.

She pulled me through a maze of people and pretty soon I had no idea where I was. "Um, where are we going?" I finally ask.

"Home." She said determined. All signs of that worried little girl was gone and instead it was a terrifying beast. Her eyes were narrowed in a haunting way. The grip on my arm was so tight it felt inhuman. Her skin looked a deathly pale and her eyes a shockingly light of a blue it was only a mere shade from white.

"But if you know the way why don't you go alone." I suggest trying to remove her hand from me.

"I need your help though. It's scary by myself." She explained giving me a puppy eyed look. I admit it, I'm a sucker for kids. If they ever pull the puppy face I'll melt and that kid will get whatever the hell he or she wants. But on her that look scared me. What's wrong with her? Her pale lips parted and she began to whistle.

The lyrics that go with the song she whistled played in my head. I'm working on the railroad. All the long day . . .

"How far is it?" I ask. This time I forcefully yanked my arm trying to get away from her. But this brat had a death grip.

"Oh it's not that long Alice." I flinched stopping in my tracks.

"How do you know my name?" I command. Once again I try to pull away with no luck. I'm stronger than the average person for many reasons. Not only was I made stronger I trained nearly everyday.

"Because Alice. I came to get you and bring you home with me." She looked up and smiled at me. Those haunting eyes . . .

"Let go of me."

"No can do Alice."

"I said let go of me!" I shouted. I didn't need to yank away again because suddenly Piers was standing across from me and grabbed the little girl. Before he had to use any force to get her to go away she simply let go of me and smiled, back to that sweet innocent look.

"Thanks for taking me home, Alice." She said. She pulled her arm free of Piers and began skipping. She stopped at the door to an apartment building and smiled at me before waving goodbye.

"What was that?" Piers asked.

"I- I don't know . . ." I trailed off. I looked down at my wrist not surprised to see the forming of a bruise in the shape of a particular small hand.

"Why were you shouting at her?" He asked this time his voice became more pressing.

"Because that thing, girl, or whatever, freaked me out alright. There's something wrong with her! She knew my name and I've never seen or met her, ever." Piers studied my face and began walking leading the way back to hotel.

"Alright. Just don't worry about it. Whatever happened is done with now. She's just a kid, probably. Now at the hotel we're staying in just a room with a small kitchen, bathroom and two king sized beds." He explained. I felt oddly comforted by his words but at the same time I wanted him to believe me. To understand the meaning of my words. But I had a feeling that wasn't what happened, or will happen.

"Just one old lousy room like that? In a hotel like that?" I ask gesturing at the glamorous hotel. "Either Craig hates me, is taking revenge, or they're having some major budget cuts." I snap. Piers gave me a look then smiled. I take me moment to register what that look is. A smile. On Piers Navins. It suit him.

Maybe this partner thing wouldn't be to bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out our room was a lot bigger and nicer than Piers made it sound. The main room consists of two large king size beds. Between them is nice oak bedside table. On either side of the beds are slightly smaller oak bedside tables. On the opposite side of the wall to the beds is a large flat screen TV. My duffel bag was thrown onto the farthest bed.

I jump onto 'my' bed kicking off my shoes. I leaned back staring up at the ceiling. "Do we have anything to do today?" I asked. Piers thought for a moment and sat down on his own bed facing me.

"No, but we're booked for tomorrow." I roll over so I'm facing Piers. I study his face. His eyes looked alert and wary. I wondered if that was the look mirrored in my eyes. I felt a pain of hunger and I put my hand against my stomach as it growled embarrassingly loud.

"Hey, do you want to go get some dinner?" I asked ecclesiastically. I sat up angling my body so I could talk to him easier.

"Dinner?" He asked. I glanced at the clock then nodded.

"Yes dinner. I'm hungry. Besides this is New York, I've never been here before, I want to get out there, you know, explore!" I exclaim enthusiastically. He smiled slyly and pitched forward stretching as he stood.

"Well we better get going then." He huffed. I eagerly fallowed him out the door cheerfully talking about what dishes sound good.

"You know, those little rice and fish things? They're wrapped in this green-black stuff too." I explained motioning with my hands the shape of the image in my mind.

"Sushi?" He guessed, he thanked a bellhop accepting the umbrella and I pushed the front door open. He extended the umbrella so it shielded both of us from the pelting rain. I spent a moment considering what he called the wrap things I was suddenly craving.

"Is it Chinese?" I asked. We had to stand awfully close together to stay safe from the rain and I could feel the heat of his arm radiating off warming my own skin up.

"No, Japanese."

"Then that is not it." I said nodding my head in confirmation. He looked down and gave me a funny look.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"You want to bet?" He asked. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Duh, I mean when am I ever wrong?" I tease.

"Right now." He turned swiveling the umbrella away from me and I cried out in protest as a big ol' drop of water hit me squarely on the nose. Piers had turned and was talking to a tall burly man. "Where's the nearest Sushi restaurant?" He asked.

"Yes, right around the corner. You turn left then a right at 7th then it should be right about there." The man explained. Piers gratefully thanked him then turned fallowing the instructions he was given. I was distracted, staring up at the sky, if it wasn't raining I would have been left behind but once again the cold rain drops caught my attention. Where I lived you could see the stars clearly but here there was so much smog the sky was always dimly lit and I couldn't see any stars, not even the moon.

It may have been only the rain clouds obscuring the moon and stars from my view but I had a feeling that wasn't it. "Have you been to New York before?" I asked.

"Once before. When I was maybe 9 or 10." He explained dully. He left no room for the conversation to be carried on and I wondered why he suddenly became so quite.

"So who ever loses the bet pays for dinner?" I ask in attempt to break that stupid silence. Even with the roar of traffic and people the silence between us made me concentrate on the strange heat coming off between us.

"Sounds good to me." He said. I gave up on the whole 'filling the silence' and focused my attention on stepping on every crack in the sidewalk that came my way. We made it to the restaurant and to my dejection the image in my head was indeed called Sushi.

"You just grab it?" I asked skeptically as I watched the convertor belt slowly inch its way across the counter. The small urban shop was called 'Aloha Sushi', it was crammed between to larger stores and from the outside it didn't look very promising. Although inside was illuminated by dim lights that preventing a harsh glare on the smooth black counters.

"Yes you just grab it, see." He said nonchalantly snatching up a plate. I copied him grabbing up the nearest plate.

"Got ya." I grumble under my breath. I plopped the whole thing into my mouth and instantly a rush of heat burned through my entire being. Gagging I reached over grabbing my glass of water and drinking nearly the whole thing to calm the sensation.

"What was that crap!" I exclaim angrily. Piers was laughing so hard he spit his food out right back all over his plate. I gave him a disgusted look and took his water drowning that down as well.

"That was Wasabi dynamite crab sushi role." The Asian cook said with a slight accent. He narrowed his eyes at me and rolled his eyes. "Stupid Americans." He muttered beneath his breath. If I was a normal person I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to hear what he said but not only are my natural senses enhanced but I'm also a trained warrior. I glared at him coughed a little bit then finished the rest of Piers water.

I'm assuming Piers also heard the Asian guy because he began to laugh even harder. It was not that funny . . . right? Stubbornly I slammed my glass – or well Piers' glass - back onto the counter. "Re-fill." I commanded. Asian man turned a pointed glare back onto me and hesitantly I added, "Please." That glare quickly melted and blossomed into a bright smile.

"Yes 'mam!" He said cheerfully with a big 'ol toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and picked up the newly filled glass. Piers finally calmed down and stole the glass from my hand and took a big gulp. I smiled and shook my head.

"A little-" The sound of shattering glass and screaming cut me off. Instantly I shot out of my stool and had my hand over my gun. Piers reacted similarly standing right in front of me, almost in a protective stance. His arm naturally extended out obscuring my view.

The few people inside the shop dropped to the ground and it was only Piers, the crazy Asian, and me standing.

"Not again." He groaned, I glanced down at his hand and winced when I saw that he was holding the large knife used to cut the sushi. Next I wondered how much this could possibly happen. The gun shots died down and everything was still. In the corner of my eye I saw a young woman barely move. Her foot hit her table and her glass fell with a loud crash. As the sound rang through the room the 7 or so costumers shot up and ran out the back door in a fury. Even the Asian man abandoned his own shop.

"Fall back. Do not engage in combat. I repeat, fall back. Do not engage in combat." I faintly heard over what must be some communication device. Piers still stood strong and ready and I pushed his arm down and relaxed.

"We're fine. They're retreating."I explain. He gave me a funny look then glanced back at the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I groaned rolling my eyes. Piers sighed and sat back down. "I heard there radio transmission. It said fall back and do not engage in combat. What's up with this crap anyways? I thought no one knew we came to new York."

"They shouldn't, but whoever that was obviously did."

"So what do we do, go the bar sit around and drink?" I asked skeptically. Piers thought for a moment and smiled softly.

"Sounds good to me." He said parading out the front door. I stared at his retreating figure in shock for a moment before shaking my head and jogging to catch up to him.

"Your paying." I grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, just one more!" I exclaimed. My mind was fuzzy and the world seemed simple. Just plain out simple. I reached towards a random glass my mind reeling. Piers laughing caught my arm pulling it back.

"I think you've had enough to drink." He said, his own words messy.

"Actually, I think I have not nearly had enough." I argued. I ran a hand through my hair leaving a sticky mess probably ruining my hair even worst.

"No, I think . . ." He trailed off lost in thought. "Wait, what are we arguing about?" He asked skeptically.

"The . . ." I trailed off trying to remember. "It was the elves! The elves, they did it!" I exclaimed coming to a new realization.

"Hm, yes. I do particularly remember that actually. You know, the elves, they're quite a pain in the rear. They need to stop stealing my darn pasta!" Piers said angrily downing another shot of Tequila. I mirrored him taking another shot of my own.

"Pasta, you like that crap?"

"Yes, no? What about pasta?" He asked after a moment of staring at the clock.

"What time is it?" I asked squinting. Piers shook his head and clambered out of his seat so he could get a closer look.

"I think it says 3:26?"

"Oh damn, you know what?" I asked after quickly requesting a glass of water.

"What?" He asked.

"You got to pay, and we have to work in the morning. We got randomly shot at a Shoe, Soup, Snoug, Sushi! Sushi shop just a few hours ago, what are we doing?" I asked trying to sober up. Piers pulled out a $100 dollar bill handing it over to an overly eager bar-tender.

"When I meant get a drink I mean a couple beers, not shot after shot of Vodka." He pointed out grabbing my arm and pulling me to the door. I yanked my arm free rolled my eyes.

"I don't like the light stuff. You know, I like it hard." Piers and I giggled at the unintentional joke. "Its a waste of time and money drinking beer, I mean you drink to have fun! Why make that fun take forever?" I asked. The cold hair of the city hit me hard and besides a dull throbbing in my head the world suddenly made more sense they did inside the stuffy bar.

"Again, drinks as in to help you relax over a weird stressful situation. We're getting up at 6:30 am! In three hours to go meet Mr. Isaac at the Port at 8:00 am." Piers complained, although his time much more sane sounding.

"Stop talking, my head hurts." I grumble.

"Or what?" He taunted.

"Or I'll make you shut up!"

"Try me." I stepped forward grabbed his shirt and pressed my lips to his. His body went rigid but soon enough relaxed. His arms moved around so his hand was resting on the small of my back. It was different, that feeling, but I liked it. Although it didn't last long as the world went fuzzy and black.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" My arm snapped out swatting at whatever that pestering noise was. My hand hit skin and I opened my eyes squinting. My hand was spread across Pier's nose and covering part of his eyes.

"Oh." I groan taking my hand back. I leaned forward dropping my head in my lap let out a cry. "My head is killing me." I complained.

"Yeah, that's why I'm never going drinking with you again." Piers said rolling his eyes. I gave him a funny look and the memories of last night came back and hit me.

"Oh god." I scream into the pillow. Piers gave me a pointed look shrugged and walked away. Did I really kiss him? It wasn't as if I've never kissed anyone before but did I really kiss him?

"Hey, come on Alice, we got to get going. We we're supposed to be on the road 5 minutes ago." Piers muffled voice said. "BSAA is rubbing up my ass to do this right."

I pull off the pillow grab my bag and entered the bathroom. I changed and had my boots on in only a couple minutes. "So what's the gist?" I ask speed walking next to Piers.

"Alright so we're going to the Port for breakfast where Mr. Black should be meeting who intelligence believes is an associate of the old threat Albert Wesker." Piers explains.

"Wesker? That's the guy in Africa, right?"

"Yes." I let out a low whistle and throw back my head and sigh.

"So we tap there conversation, then what?"

"Remove the threat."

"Wait, so we're going to kill this guy?" Piers nodded and we loaded the elevator. "Great, I hate these kind of objectives. They're always a pain in the ass, you know? I mean it sounds so simple, kill the guy, but then in the end there's all these people infected with some new virus and all of these other associates to kill to get to this guy." I rant angrily. Piers let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh well, it's not like we're in the worst case possible, we could be stuck in some rural third-rate country but instead we get to run around New York." Piers pointed out. I gave him a pointed stare and cross my arms.

"Are you an optimist?" I ask accusingly.

"What?" He asked taken back.

"Optimist. Glass half full?"

"You . . . can say that?" The elevator stopped with a ding. The doors opened to reveal a rather empty lobby.

"Damn, my guns and stuff I think they're in the-"

"No, they're in the Mercedes." Piers said interrupting me. I gave him a startled look then smiled.

"Sweet." We walked in silence through the empty halls to the garage. The dimly lit her room was rather empty and Piers led us straight to our car. I wondered how early he got up to prepare everything. I felt guilty for just sleeping in so long. Of course my mind quickly wandered to last night.

Did her remember it? I sure do! Did it mean anything to him . . . did it mean anything to me? Did I like him? Did I want to like him?

"-lice. Alice!" My attention snapped back to focus and I glanced up at Piers who looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I snap flustered my thoughts.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked trying to hold back a smile. I furrow my eyebrows and pull the car door open.

"Of course. Let's just go." Piers shook his head and climbed into the drivers seat. I sighed and lied my head back staring at the roof of the car. Sudden sunlight made me wince as the car tumbled out of the parking garage onto the already packed city streets. Business people bustled down the sidewalks, hopping into taxis, and drinking their coffee. Coffee . . . that sounded good.

I watched the faces of people blur together as we raced on by. The constant dim rumble of the tires on the road lulled me to sleep and when we suddenly stopped at a stop light I jerked awake. My eyes snapped to the corner of the sidewalk meeting the cross walk.

People rushed on down to make it across the crosswalk as the green hand blinked. As a blonde woman rushed by I noticed a small girl standing idly, not moving with the crowd. Blonde hair, pail skin, frail frame, light blue eyes . . .

"Oh fuck." I cried pressing my face to the car glass as the light turned green. Piers gave me a worried look.

"What is it?" He asked. It was the girl from last night. Her lips smiled then drew together as if she was whistling. I could almost here it in my head.

"The girl! Do you see her? On the corner, she's staring right at us. She's the girl from last night." My words tumbled together into a big mess.

"What? Are you sure, I don't see her." He said glancing to the corner and back to the road. I glanced at him then back to the corner. She was gone.

"Oh, she . . . she's gone." I trailed off. Once again we sat in silence. As we continued the trek down the road my eyes wouldn't leave the sidewalk and I sat there anticipating to see her again. Who are you?


	4. Chapter 4

"This is where Black's supposed to be at?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, what's so wrong about it?" Piers asked opening his car door and stepping out. I mirrored his action then let out an exasperated sigh. I stared at the building at hand. It was a two story building made of wood stretched several feet over the water sitting on dock. The wood looked like it was decaying and a single flickering florescent light revealed this place to be called the "Chunk 'n Dunk Dine In".

What used to be a growling stomach turned into a upset stomach. "C'mon, it's the Chunk 'n Dunk. Chunk and Dunk. All I can visualize is puke in a bucket." Piers laughed and pulled open the trunk.

"Alright, point taken. Now I guess pretty much we're going to trail him and infiltrate his base and see whats up with all of this." Piers explained nonchalantly.

"You make that sound so . . . easy." I said with a groan. He sent me a glance over his shoulder and winked.

"Just a walk in the park Alice, a walk in the park."

"Well lets get this road on the road!" I exclaimed snapping my utility belt on. I pushed my two handguns into the hilts before I noticed Piers staring at me. "Hm?" I asked shoving a few extra rounds into my back pocket.

"Road on the road?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him then realized what I had just said.

"Ptchh, you know what I mean." I said rolling my eyes. He snickered and I made a silly face at the back of his head. I opened a briefcase to find flash grenades, proximity bombs and regular old hand grenades. My eyebrows shot up as I realized how much ammo was really in here. I fit as much explosives in the inside pockets of my jacket to not look to suspicious. At least my long black jacket covered most of the bulk of my belt.

I glanced over at Piers to notice he was patiently waiting. He was ready? How good was this guy? I shrugged it off and slammed the trunk shut.

"Let's go?" Piers asked. I nodded and I was surprised as I felt a sharp pain of annoyance. It didn't take me long to figure out why. He was taking lead. Used to running things solo I never had to fallow someone else.

In my head I could see myself stalking past him elbowing him into the dumpster we were about to pass. I then would give him a sly grin and turn with enough vigor the momentum would flip my hair over my shoulder. I would continue on inside the building with that cocky bastard scampering in behind me.

You kissed that cocky bastard last night . . . My thoughts rang. It was that one thought that probably kept me from fulfilling my fantasy. I was surprised when Piers led us away from the front door and down a small alley. Why don't we just go through the front door and act like costumers?

I squinted checking out the front door before I had to turn the corner. A red sign marked the not-so-pleasant shop as closed. I scowled sulking at the fact that once again Piers did something better than me. Chewing on the inside of my cheek I sauntered after Piers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man clad in black pacing in front of a door. The alley branched out left and right at the end and the man went left. I slowed down a bet but Piers kept up his constant pace. I could see the shadow of the man coming back down the turn. He really was pacing.

With a quick step forward I grabbed the sleeve of Pier's jacket jerking him backwards. I pushed him into a nook of the building as the man turned the corner heading our way. I stood in front of Piers my back pressed against him. A smug grin blossomed as he exhaled realizing why I stopped him.

As the man came closer to us my hand delved inside my pocket. I pulled open a bag and took out a moist piece of cloth. Readying it I lunged forward wrapping my arm around the guys neck. I angled my foot around his ankle to stop him from taking another step. Even though he was bigger than me I managed to force him to bend back a bit so I could press the cloth over his mouth and nose. It wasn't long until he went limp and I let him fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Piers stepped out of the shadows a lazy grin on his face. "What's that little trick?" He asked eying the cloth. I swiftly returned it to its designated pouch in my pocket and shrugged.

"Chloroform. I don't see why others use it. Its quick easy, pretty cheap, and you don't have to kill them. Now the question is, should we kill this guy?" I asked using my foot to turn his head over. He looked like some mundane average thug. Had dark hair tan skin and needed to shave.

Piers nodded his head slowly. "While I don't like to just kill people we don't want to jeopardize our mission." I gave Piers a funny look but bent down and with a quick jerk snapped his spinal chord. A quick clean painless death. Lucky for him.

"Not that he deserves to die necessarily but he knew the risks. He's working with the terrorists. It's his life or millions of truly innocent people." I countered back. Piers gave me a glum look before hoisting the body onto his shoulder. He rather gently placed him down in the crook of the building we not to long ago inhibited.

"C'mon let's go. I just went to the grocery store three days ago. I don't want all of my fresh food to expire before the mission is over." I mutter frustrated. I had completely forgotten about all that precious food sitting at home waiting to be eaten. I gazed longingly at the grocery store flashing across the busy street. I turned around pressing my back to the wall.

Piers did the same thing on the other side of the door. He shot me a questioning glance. I nodded and with one swift move he pushed the door open. I could hear the faint sound of shuffling and voices.

I carefully weaved myself right inside the doorway with Piers close behind. We walked into what seemed to be the back entrance. Around what seemed to be a filing cabinet I could make out the outline of a kitchen. The lights were off and the sudden darkness surprised me. My eyes were slowly adjusting. Straight ahead seemed to be a sort of hallway. To the left was another hallway. I could see three doors on either side of the walls and a staircase at the end of the hall to the left.

I took another cautious step forward. My eyes finally adjusted and I could now clearly see everything. I knew Piers eyes were still adjusting and even if his eyes adjust I knew he would never be able to see as well as me. I close my eyes and exhale. When I open my eyes it seemed as if the lights were turned on.

Just another perk to being me.

Piers, probably realizing I knew what I was doing, fallowed me as I went straight. The hallway only went right so we fallowed it. The voices were getting louder and I think Piers might be able to hear it now. It wasn't until another 10 feet farther that they become a lot more clear. Piers grabbed my arm his eyes asking if I head the voices.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I gave him a sharp nod. The hall now could go left or right. Left opened up to what I assumed to be a private dining room in the restaurant. I continued on the voices became distinct and there was no slight muffle to them anymore. I crept forward still.

The room we stood was indeed a private room that branched off from the main dining area. I assumed this room was used for large groups or parties. Not sure who would want to have a party at the Chunk 'n Dunk Dine In. The farthest wall was more of a part wall part empty space. It opened up to be a straight view into the main dining hall. The main dining hall, littered with various wooden tables, was dimly lit and I could see the shadows of several men.

I went as close as I dared. I was pressed into the corner. If I leaned forward I could simply look around the small chunk of wall and see what we were up against. I had completely forgotten about Piers until his arm brushed mine as he drew closer. I just about turned ready to knock him to the ground. I had my hand on my gun even as I span around to see only his startled face as he glanced down at me.

He seemed to be silently asking what the problem was. I shook my head and I assumed he understood that everything was fine. I focused my attention to the voices speaking hushed.

"-he place it?"

"Yes, yesterday at roughly 9 am."

"And the money?"  
"Sent through."

"Good. I expect to receive it by midnight, tonight.

"Of course."

"I'm assuming it has been tested?"

"Yes. The transformation didn't take long and they prove to be the best yet." I briefly wondered if they were talking about a new virus they have created. But after Umbrella was destroyed I thought the viruses had stopped being produced and created? I knew there was still some out there being sold but could someone actually be making them stronger still?

"I am glad to hear that."

"Now as much as I loved our little conversation I'm afraid I must be going." I chair scraped back and another chair soon fallowed suit. Two men stood and the slight jingle told me they were probably shaking hands. They seemed to both step back away from the table.

"Don't forget midnight at Pier 27." With that I watched a shadow turn and head towards Piers and I. Piers stepped back a hand on my shoulder ready to run if need be. I on the other hand wasn't worried about it at all. I caught a glimpse of a familiar man in a suit walk out the front door fallowed by at least half a dozen men.

"Richard James Black." I hissed under my breath as the door chimed shut. Piers pulled me back and I knew we managed to get here in time to hear what we needed to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

I let Piers pull me out of the room as we quickly retraced our steps out of the building. I glared at the raging waves as we quietly hopped into the car. I buckled up as Piers wheeled out of the parking lot. "So what now? We chill until tonight?" I ask.

"Pretty much."

"Then we . . ." I trailed of thinking. "Attack them then and there and get these sample things?" I finish. Piers gave me a scrutinizing look then laughed.

"Uh no."

"Then what do we do?" I whined pressing my face against the dashboard. I turn my head to watch him drive. Where were we going anyways?  
"Did you read the report Craig gave you?" He asked skeptically.

"Ptch, ah, yeah of course." I sputter out wringing my hands.

"Let me revise that, how much of the report did you read?"

"The first two pages."

"Counting the picture?" I was silent for a moment before answering.

"Mmhmm you know . . ." I murmur quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him roll his eyes smiling.

"Of course."

"Okay, seriously though, what's the game plan?" I ask more confident sitting up.

"Well really we just want to infiltrate Black's place. So we'll just show up at Pier 27 about an hour and a half before midnight and record their conversation. Then we'll follow Black to wherever needed." He explained.

"And then?"  
"And then we'll see where it'll go from there."

"Sounds fun." I groaned. "Hey Piers?"

"Hmm?"

"Where we going?" I ask dropping my head back against the dashboard.

"The BSAA HQ here in Manhattan."

"Oh, really?" The car got silent and I turned and watched the passing scenery. About 20 minutes into the drive I turned on the radio but even still boredom was gnawing away at my bones. I hummed.

along to the music.

I squinted and looked through harsh rain at the figure a person. Startled I realized it was a child. And the same one as yesterday at that. You again? I hissed in my head. Our eyes met and mechanically she turned and began walking forward down the sidewalk. Through the string of people my eyes fallowed her.

Traffic was slow and we were barely going 10 MPH. "She's there again." I hiss under my breath.

"What was that?" Piers asked. I shake my head, unbuckle and then unlock the car doors. As I opened my door Piers put a hand on shoulder restraining me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snapped.

"She's here again." I said loudly enough so he can here me.

"She? Who?"  
"That girl." I growl pulling away from him. I jumped out of the car and Piers leaned over my seat.

"Alice. Alice! Hey! Ali-" His shouts were cut off as I closed the car door. I run forward and as car honked I turned to glare at a taxi. I hadn't realized how close the Taxi was and had to jump up and slide onto it's hood to limit the harsh impact on my body. I let out a low whistle and slide off of the taxi hood ignoring the rude profanities being sent my way.

Brushing my damp hair out of my eyes I sprint across the rest of the road and onto the sidewalk. I shove past the people and my head swivels around furiously as I searched for her. Panting I finally come to a stop then a certain melody pierced my ears.

"I'm working on the rail road . . ." I freeze and slowly turn around. There she stood staring up at me with those sharp blue eyes. My breathing falters and a large sly grin spreads corrupting her angelic features.

"Who are you." I growl.

"All the long day . . ." Paranoid I reach out and wrap a hand around her bicep. Suddenly she stopped whistling and she stared down at the ground. The rain continued to pour and even with all the people and traffic all I could here was the steady pounding of the rain. Just as quickly as she stopped whistling she threw her head back laughing hysterically.

I inhale deeply my other hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. "Stop it." I command. This made her only laugh harder and louder. "Stop it. Stop it!" I shout.

"You better watch out. You better not pout . . ." She sang childishly. Both my hands wrap around her neck and I pulled her up slightly.

"Stop it!" I growled even more demanding. My grip momentarily loosened as I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Alice, what are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted angrily. I looked over at Piers startled.

"What?"

"Alice look go of him right now!" Piers shouted jerking me backwards painfully. Him? I look back at the girl and horrified realizing I was choking a young boy. His mother was trying to separate my hands from his neck. I let go of him and Piers pulled me back against him. He held me up as I stared the child's neck confused. There was clearly a red irritated mark from where I had gripped him.

"How could you do that to my son! Your crazy!" His mother shrieked. "Never touch my son again!" She then stepped forward slapping me before ushering her sobbing son away. A few people had gathered around us and wore disproving looks.

"Alice." Piers growled. I turned around slowly staring at my feet. "Alice." He repeated louder this time. "Alice." Finally I looked up.

"What happened?"

"I'm not crazy." I murmured more to myself than to anyone else.

"What?" After I didn't explain anything further he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed my hand leading me down the sidewalk. "C'mon." He led us to a small parking lot and opened my car door forcing me inside.

I stood there reflecting on everything that just happened. It was the girl from today and yesterday? Why is that when Piers came over it was suddenly a random boy? Am I really just imagining things?

He clambered into the drivers side and slammed his car door shut. "What just happened?" Piers demanded turning towards me.

"Yesterday I helped that one girl and she ran off when you showed up, remember?" He nodded so I continued. "Earlier I saw her watching us. Then just now she was watching us again. So I chased after her. I- I asked her who she was and she just kept singing. So-"

"What was she singing?" He asked.

"That one song, about working on the Rail road and then that Christmas song that you better watch out." He nodded. "So I asked her who she was but she kept singing. And then she started laughing hysterically so I told her to stop." I stop rambling and rub my forehead trying to ease the new coming headache.

"So you tried strangling her."

"Not intentionally. She scared me . . ." I whispered to myself. What was wrong with me? Alice scared of some crazy little girl.

"Scared you?" He scoffed. "Alice that's no excuse to try to kill a young girl. And she wasn't even a little girl. Are you going crazy or something? Are you on drugs?" He asked angrily.

I put my head against the dashboard after buckling up. "Let's go."

"What?"

"Just drive!" I shout. He let out a frustrated cry and angrily buckled up. It's not that big of a deal. I catch myself thinking. What was wrong with me? I was trying to kill a child who wasn't even who I thought it was. Hell, that boy didn't even resemble her.

Piers wheeled out of the parking lot and sped down the highway passing several cars on the way. I turn my head watching Piers. I've known this kid for what, 2 days now? And we already kissed, fought, and kind of saved each others life. That was something. What would we achieve by day 3? Sleep together? Save the world?

"Stupid kid." I mumble looking away from him.

A/N: Hey guys! So pretty much this is a 40 page commission for someone from Deviant Art. This is originaly from my deviantart but considering that it's not super update - friendly I'm just moving it all over here to update. So I hope you like it so far and this is about 17/40 pages, I think? So theres quite a bit more to go :D I obviously don't own Resident Evil (The glorious Capcom does) nor do I own Alice~ RxR! (If you want that is ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

After returning to the hotel Piers and I walked up to our room in silence. Once we got inside he walked to his bed, grabbed a messenger bag then turned and walked out of the room. I was considering following him but decided not to. I mean we are fighting. This is just a little fight, right?

Not knowing what else to do I sat down on my bed and sighed. "God I'm tired. How is Piers still up and walking?" I grumbled to myself sulking. I glance over at my suitcase, my eyes falling on the front pouch.

I bend forward and pull out a file. I felt just a teensy bit bad for not really taking this case very seriously. Piers seemed to use planning and knowledge on his cases vs. my rather upfront violent manor of ongoing. I may not have come ready but that didn't mean I couldn't get ready now. I mean, someone obviously knew about us and that someone obviously didn't like us. I thought thinking back to the shooting at the bar. It was a warning, a warning to what was what I didn't know.

I flipped past the basic information and paused on a paper labeled "Terror in Taipei City"

_On March 23__rd__, 2002 the subject (Richard Black) was spotted in Taipei City (__臺北市 __), Taiwan, at a drug transaction between three parties; The Yīnyǐng (__阴影__), The 'E' Street, and the subject. After payment was finished the subject fallowed the Yīnyǐng to the Taipei City Mall located at the intersection between Daan (__大安 __) and Zhongzheng (__中正 __). There, the subjects took 17 hostages, holding them in the 'Clothes 'n More' ( __衣服多 __) located near the South exit number 4. Store owner, Jia-hao Theng ( __佳豪 又曾 __) was caught by the subject's personal assistant, Daniel Tarvoshky, trying to reach the police on his cellular device. Black then shot Theng and and instructed the Yīnyǐng to take the 9 staff members hostage as well. 2 of the staff members, Shu-feng Fung ( __冯舒锋 __) and Chi-ming Tsuen ( __智明村 __), were shot for struggling and the remaining 7 staff members joined the other 17 hostages. Bystanders were ushered away after being threatened to be taken as well. At 15:09 police showed up and officer Guan-yu Lai (__关玉丽 __) shot Daniel Tarvoshky. Black in anger ordered his men along with the Yīnyǐng to open fire. All 26 hostages were killed along with 4 bystanders, 3 of Black's men, 2 of the Yīnyǐng, and 6 police members._

I quickly glanced over the list of causalities and sighed. That was 31 people killed. Why did Black take those people? What was the purpose of that. I skipped over the next heading on how Black left the site uncaught, despite the _Yīnyǐng _being caught and arrested. The next few pages had all kinds of different events. 'Bombing in Spain', 'Illegal Cloning' and more. Some sounded just stupid but others were awful. One case I read was about Black testing several drugs and viruses on children. I actually managed to read the whole file.

When I had looked at the clock I was surprised to find I had spent nearly 3 hours reading the file. It was nearly 2 pm and I had no idea where Piers was. I mean, really? Where could he be? My gaze was pulled to the hotel window and I gazed out at the crowded city streets. Okay, there was a lot of places he could be. Really? Why was I even wondering about this? It's not like I'm his babysitter anyways, he's a big boy! I grunt and shake my head. I need to just stop thinking.

In my mental quarrel I heard the room door click open. Without thinking I roll off the bed pulling my gun free of its holster. Kneeling between the beds I had my gun loaded and cocked, ready to fire. Piers stood in the door entryway startled. He lifted up a hand in peace and stepped inside closing the door. I watched him warrior still not having lowered my gun. Why was I so paranoid? I pictured the poor little boy and quickly understood why I was so jumpy. Piers was all the way across the room sitting on his bed before I put the gun away safely.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit jumpy." I muttered sulking as I dropped onto my bed.

" I see that." He muttered raking a hand through his short hair. "Is that the case file?" Piers suddenly asks sounding off-track.

"Ah yeah." I mumble. It's not like he needed to know I've been studying . . .

"That's good, study up. Anyways you've probable have been wondering where I have been."

"Eh." I mutter shrugging. He rolled his eyes and continued on.

"I was out talking to the BSAA branch here in New York and got a suspect on who the guy on the other side of this transaction could be. Daniel Flynn Hobson is our man, I believe." He grabbed his messenger bag and pulled out a new file and toss it onto my lap while he spoke. "This guy has been under suspension for a while now although the BSAA hasn't had any solid prof on the guy yet and henceforth been unable to arrest him.

I opened the file and was greeted by a man in his mid-thirties. He was rather handsome, rugged look with his light floppy blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He had a lazy smirk and I noticed a light scar above his right eyebrow. I glared at the moderate size of papers of information to read inside the file.

"So now, you read up on this and I'm going to go pick us up some linner." Piers said standing back up.

"Linner?" I question raising a brow at him.

"Ya know, lunch and dinner put together." He said it so seriously and shrugged while speaking that I stared at him baffled for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"What! Only kids use words such as linner!" I exclaim still laughing. And I swear to god at the moment I saw Piers Nivans slightly blush.

"We'll whatever, no food for you then." Piers snaps opening the door.

"What no! Get me food!" I complain loudly, or as I suppose you could say whine. Although I do not _whine_.

I admit during the time Piers was gone picking up our 'linner' I got virtually nothing done. I sat the a whole hour staring blankly at blondies picture letting myself think of whatever came to mind. Sure quarter of that time was thinking about all the possibilities of food he could pick up and another quarter was spent wondering why hotels always have such bouncy beds but half that time I was thinking of everything that has happened so far.

Naturally I kept coming back to these weird creepy children I keep seeing. Every time I think I found an answer to one of my questions I had about them that seemed to be replaced by yet another question. Why did I keep seeing them? Why the hell where they so creepy? Why did the keep singing those songs? Was I going crazy? Do I have some crazy fear of children I never realized until now? The questions went on and on.

I was bought out of my haze by the door opening. This time I had a hand ready over my gun although it wasn't blown out aimed and ready. Of course it was Piers. "You learn anything useful?" He asked setting the bags of who knows what on the dining table.

"Yeah, of course. Like . . ." I flipped open the file to a random page and began reading aloud. "Subject has been seen with Catherine Heppflower on several occasions, several of which sexual transactions have suspected to occur along with the possibility of drugs . . ." I trailed off realizing this was an awful chunk of information to land upon.

"Yes Alice, because this guys' sex life is really important to me." Piers said thick with sarcasm. That asshole. I slam the file shut and stalk over to the table and sat down.

To say I was disappointed by the food he got would be an understatement. He got freaking McDonald's. Were in freakin New York and he gets McDonalds! I said this much to him and he just shrugged.

"Why did it take an hour to get McDonalds?" I asked angrily.

"Traffic." He simply said.

"Traffic my ass." I grumble pulling the paper bag open. I pull out a fry and begin to much on it. My fantasy of wondrous pasta or sandwiches was ruined by McDonald's. McDonalds.

"Are you sulking over McDonalds?" piers asked.

"No. " I snapped harsher than I should have. I stuffed three fries into my mouth.

"Right." he sarcastically said grinning slightly. He pulled out two hamburger, or Big Macs, as McDonalds put it. He tossed one to me which I caught. I grabbed the other fry and was contemplated whether to throw it at him. I decided against it knowing it would be a waste of food.

I ate quickly but Piers ate slowly, and I knew he was doing it just to bug me. And boy did I let him know that as I complained every other bite. Finally though he finished and I led him, speed walking, down to the garage. He slid into the front seat before I could. I roll my eyes and sit in the other seat. As we left the cool shade of the car garage I thought about what was going to happen. Images of all of the things that this Richard Black guy has done flashing before my eyes.

Woot Woot! I am officially at page 25 now! Only 15 more to go. But there's a lot more to be fit into those 15 pages ;A; Sorry for taking so long to update! Although since I've finally gotten past this awful part (okay it was just hard to write) I can get things really moving along A!


	7. Chapter 7

"He seriously said that?" I ask skeptically while trying not to laugh.

"Yes! And because of that I had no idea what to say so I just shoved the whole entire cake slice into my mouth." Piers finished chuckling. I could no longer hold it in and in loud bursts I laugh while clutching my side. God, did the guy know how to tell a story. I settle down and let out a sigh.

_"We arrive at Pier 27 at 8 PM, an hour before their arrival, and get the information as necessary. If Black is at the site we have been instructed to take out the target then and there. If not we trail the suspects and identify the target and location. We eradicate the target and take care of any mess that comes with it."_ Piers had said in a quick briefing.

I glance at the clock and noted that we had only about 20 minutes until arrival time. I pull my SIG P226 Pistol and pull out the magazine. I fill it up then click it back into place. I rotate it in my hands idly tracing my fingers against the cool black material. This baby has been by my side for the last 4 years and even with all the latest upgrades I couldn't give her up. With a couple quick check ups I deem the pistol ready for action. I slip it back into its holster and sigh. The face of that terrified kid kept lingering in the back of my mind and still only one question remained. Why?

Seriously, what was going on? C'mon Alice, suck it up!

In a stubborn attempt to take my mind off that one topic I stare ahead at the road. Next to me Piers sneezed and it draws my attention. What's your biggest fear? I wondered staring at him. He looked over at me almost as if I had just said something..

"My biggest fear?" He asked. Did he just read my- Oh god, I did say that out loud. I mentally scolded myself. Since when did I 'accidentally' think aloud? Instead of awkwardly taking my question back I just nod, curious to hear his answer anyways.

"Well it used to be slugs." He shuddered. Slugs? Are you kidding me? The big and mighty Piers Nivans used to be afraid of Slugs! "But now that I've kind of grew up I guess it would be seeing my partner die. I mean it's kind off everyone's fear down in BSAA. Oh this is kind of weird to be telling you, considering you are my partner and all . . ."

"No, it's fine. I understand, though. That fear . . ." I trailed off to mentally interrogate myself. Why the hell was **I** about to tell **him** about that?

"You didn't always do everything single, did you. What happened?" Piers asked.

"What happened? You really want to know?" I glanced over at Piers and to my surprise he staring back at me steadily.

"Yes." He said straightforwardly. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Long story short this guy was my partner, we worked together for nearly 5 years then one single stupid mistake all because of me and he got killed. Game over." I explained bluntly. I blinked and left my eyes closed for several seconds. I yawned and shook my head glancing down at my hands. My fingers pulled into a fist and when I glanced up Piers was still looking at me.

"What?" I snap slightly disturbed.

"I'm not going to die that easily."

"I never said you were."

"But you're obviously thinking that." He says bluntly.

"Even if I was, what does it matter?"

"Don't go rushing off to do something stupid, Alice. We're partners. I got your back. I won't go down without a fight." He said in all seriousness. I turned my head and stubbornly stared out the window. The remainder of the car ride stayed in silence.

We pulled into a parking lot across the street from the pier. I swiftly got out of the car and adjusted my belt. We got here right as planned. "Let's go." I commanded jogging across the street. Piers followed close behind and I stopped to stand against a tourist shop while I observed the surrounding area.

"How about-" Piers and I say in unison. Piers waved his hand gesturing me to speak first.

"How about we position ourselves in that alley. We can angle the trashcans in such an angle that would keep anyone from seeing us while giving us the priority of seeing everything." I said pointing at the gap in between two buildings about 10 feet away.

"Oh, that is actually exactly what I was going to say." Piers said with a sly grin. I raised my eyebrows at him and allow myself to smile slightly. His words from earlier still haunted me and I felt more than uncomfortable.

"Nice to know we're on the same page." I said rolling my eyes.

"You got that right, Al." He countered back playfully. I turned and my eyes widened as I stared at him, all memory of the event earlier now forgotten. He just called me Al.

"Where did you hear that?" I exclaim. He shrugged and I punch his shoulder. "Tell me now!" Al was a nickname only a few people called me and frankly put Piers was not one of them. I punched him again.

"Okay, okay. I heard Craig call you that." He admitted. I groan and sigh.

"Figures, well don't think about making it a habit of calling me that." I growl. I stomp over to the alley and get ready for a long wait.

"I seriously don't ever get the point of arriving so early." I finally say speaking up. Piers glances over at me and shrugs.

"Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Well, yes, but we could be gather resources or something instead of just sitting around." I mumble stubbornly.

"Well how would you approach this case?" Piers asked.

"Well I would first of all find out the important information."

"Important information?" He asks.

"How much I get paid, time limit, what I need to do. In this situation I'd find that out then track him down. Kill the target, clean up my mess and voila all done." I explain tapping my cheek.

"Oh boy. How's that much different from what we're doing right now?" Piers asked skeptically.

"We have to sit around."

"So let me get this straight, you go in completely blind and get off with sheer luck?" He asks. I thought about it for a moment then shrug.

"Pretty much." What Piers thought was an obvious over exaggeration but hey, let the kid believe whatever he wants.

Just as I thought. I hate waiting. An hour has passed and guess what? They were still not here.

"Al, over there." Piers whispered from next to me. Before looking towards what he was pointing at I glared at him.

"What did I say about calling me Al." I growl. Then I turn my gaze to his target. Automatically one hand went to rest against the holster. "Speak of the devil." I murmured to myself. They were here. We had both expected them to move towards the alley, where we hid, because it would be more discreet and the traffic security camera's range wouldn't pick up over here.

Either they were getting sloppy or something was definitely fishy. I glanced over at the waterfront and rolled my eyes at my unintended pun, all the while staying focused on them. There were a total of five men. None of which were Black. They stood there and conversed for several minutes. Even with boosted hearing I couldn't make out what they were saying. I let out a frustrated growl and leaned forwards just a few inches as if that would make a difference.

"I need to move closer." I hissed but as I was about to move forward Piers grabbed my arm.

"No, let me do it." Piers commanded.

"No. I said I was going to do it so I'll do it." I argue.

"Alice, I swear, why do you always feel the need to do everything? I said I'll do it."

"And why do you insist to do everything I want to do."

"Because you don't need to be out there risking your life over every detail!" He hissed just a bit too loudly.

"What do you call this? In this line of work, everything is risking your life." I snap-back. I look away from the cluster of men and turn my attention to Piers. His gaze was leveled to mine and I was surprised by how close he was. I swallow and quickly avert my gaze.

"Alice, believe in me, alright? I can do this."

"But I-" Before I could further the argument I felt Pier's calloused hand on the small of my back. I had hardly registered what was going on when I felt his lips press roughly against mine. This was the second time we've kissed. It lasted just the tiniest bit longer than last time but that seemed to make all the difference.

When he pulled away I admit I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. He still lingered so close I could feel his gentle breathing against my lips. "Trust me." He whispered. All I could do was slowly nod. He stood up while still crouching and stealthily, just as well as I would have, re-positioned himself closer to the suspects. I knew I needed to focus on the task at hand but my mind kept coming back to what happened just a moment ago.

_What the hell was that!_

AN: Good god writers block is awful. No matter how hard I tried to edit and change this it just doesn't seem good enough *Cries* Well. Hopefully I can update soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
